Pirate’s Love
by heartf1ll1a05
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a Sea Patrol Captain. Natsu is a wanted Pirate whose the Captian of the ship called Fair Tail. She hates pirate’s. He doesn’t care. Will love bloom?Read this story for some Nalu romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Hey Guys! I'm new to this, but I hope that u guys enjoy this!_

_Main Charcters:_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

**_Also: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima Does. And the picture doesn't belong to me._**

_Now please enjoy my first NaLu Fanifc!_

_Chapter 1_

(Lucy POV)

The ship is rocking back and forth. I walked out of my room on the ship and take in a big breath of the salty air. I can hear the waves crashing into the side of the ship. My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a Sea Patrol Officer. I stop any Pirates that come my way. I've gotten every ship including Sabertooth. But, there's one Pirate ship that aggravates me the most: Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail crew's Captain is Natsu Dragneel; the smartest and quickest pirate I've ever heard of.

I walk up to the wheel and notice that there is a ship coming toward the Hargeon Ship. I squint my eyes to see better and notice it's that dreadful ship.

"Speak of the devil..." I mutter to myself and then I yell

"OI! FAIRY TAIL IS COMING IN HOT ON THE PORT SIDE! PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!"

I scream to my crew and they get to work right away. I run back o my room and put on my uniform and tie up my hair. I put on my belt that has my hostler for my sword and make sure to put my gun in my boot. I run back out of my room and notice that Fairy Tail is closer than before.

"MEN! PREPARE FOR IMPACK!"

I say as Fairy Tail crashes into the Port side of my ship and I growl. I unsheathe my sword and run to the first Fairy Tail crew member and swipe my sword at him. He's a big guy with white hair and he quickly pulls out his sword and fights back while saying:

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!"

My first mate Jellal comes over and says: "LUCY! Go get their captain! We'll hold them off!"

I nodded my head and ran towards the Fairy Tail ship and only to get pinned to the Mast and I gasp since air was knocked out of me. I look up to see who pinned me to the Mast and and noticed that the person had green onyx eyes, and I look to his jaw line and might I say it's mighty fine: _No! Bad Lucy!_

I shake my head and I look up to see his full face. He has a fanged smirk and green onyx eyes that gleam perfectly in the sunlight and he has pink- Wait...pink? Oh my Mavis...

"Well then, aren't you a cutie"

_Oh shit_...

"Are you going to tell me who you are beautiful? I'm Natsu Dragneel"

He smirks like the devil he is. I slowly lift my leg up and grab my gun from my boot. I go under his arm and point the gun at him. I glare. "Don't. Touch. Me." I seethed through my teeth. He just smirks and hits my hand to where my gun went flying and he caught it..._shit_...

He grabs me again

"Happy! NOW!"

This little blue exceed comes flying over and ties me up. I was about to scream for help but Natsu quickly tied my mouth shut with a cloth. He grabs me by the waist easily and pulls out his sword that starts burning with a blazing flame.

"I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL! THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE LEFT ARE TO TELL YOUR KING THAT HE'LL NEVER CATCH US"

He jumps to the Fairy Tail ship and the ship does something amazing: IT STARTS TO STEER BY ITSELF AND SPEEDS AWAY!

Natsu kneels down to my level after he sets me on the ground and tilts my chin up to look at him. I glare and he smirks.

"Guess what Ms. Feisty, you're stuck here with us and you're never going back to your kingdom"

My heart stops. He smiles at me and walks away while yelling:

"ERZA! GET HER NEW CLOTHES! IF YOU HAVE TO, GET HER MY OLD CLOTHES"

He looks back at me and winks as he goes up to the wheel to talk to a blonde haired guy with a long scar that looks like a lightning bolt on his left eye.

My eyes go to a panic when a lot of guys start to come up to me with a perverted glint in their eyes. I try to yell but it's muffled. The guys get closer until booming voice comes in:

"DO NOT TOUCH THE CAPTAIN'S PRISONER!"

All of the men looked scared and screamed in fear as they ran away. I look up to see a beautiful scarlet haired girl who smiles at me:

"I'm Erza. Let's get you some new clothes" Erza bends down and picks me up by the arm and leads me to what I assume is Natsu's room. She goes through his closet and finds a night gown for me to wear for bed and she finds some of Natsu's old clothes that fit me perfectly. I'll wear them tomorrow. She told me to get dressed in the night gown and I noticed that it's dark outside. I shrug my shoulders and put on the gown, as i'm making sure that the gown fits perfectly, Natsu walks in and slams the door shut in anger and I jump into a fighting stance. Natsu looked at me amused.

"Hey princess, are you going to tell me your name or what?"

He says as he takes off his shirt to show his perfectly toned abs and I blushed.

"F-Fine. My name is Lucy Heartfillia..."

I look away from him in embarrassment. He starts walking towards me and I start to back up until the back of my knees hit the bed. Natsu pushes me down on the bed as he pins my hands above me with his hands as he whispers hotly into my ear

"Well Luce~ you're staying with me and are going to be my servant and will do what I say. If not, then you get punished. Got it?" He pulls back and looks me in the eyes and I feel blood rush to my cheeks. I nod my head slowly. He smirks at me and kisses full on the lips. I stay still with my eyes wide open. He pulls back and smirks again

"And I'm allowed to do what I want to you." Now I know I'm blushing like a tomato. Natsu gets off of me and goes to take off his belt and sword. He grabs a white scaled scarf as I try to hide myself by crawling underneath his bed sheets. I felt the bed sink and the blankets were yanked off of me and I glared at Natsu as he was smiling at me. I grab the covers off of him and lay down on the bed and keep blushing. He laughs and it makes me blush more as he slides under the covers and turned off the light. _This is going to be one hell of a journey with this idiot..._


	2. Chapter 2: Tenrou Island

_Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of Pirate's Love! I hoped u enjoy!_

_Ps.: THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE RATED M_

_Main Charcters:_

_Lucy Heartfillia _

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Chapter 2_

(Natsu POV)

I wake up to the smell of Strawberries and Vanilla. I like it. It's sweet. I open my eyes to see beautiful blonde hair in my face. I'm confused. I sit up and look to see the person. I smirk and notice that it's Ms. Feisty. I look to see if she's still asleep and she is. _This'll be fun..._ I was about to hug her from behind when Erza came in quietly. "Captain!*whisper yelling* Sabertooth is on the port side and on board!"

I nod my head and I can hear the clashing of swords as she runs out of my room while closing the door. I jump out of bed and quickly put on my gear, and I'm about to put my scarf down when I hear the door open and I pull my gun out, pointing it at the intruder while walking to stand in front of sleeping Lucy. I growl. It's Sting, Captain of Sabertooth.

"Hello Captain Natsu"

I keep my stern glare and steady grip on my gun. I hear yawning and I noticed it's Lucy waking up.

"Luce, stay. Down..."

Sting smirks "Is that a new slave for your urges, Salamander?"

I hear Lucy scoot off the bed and stand next to me "Lucy" I growl as Sting takes a step. Lucy keeps walking towards Sting and she does something that surprised me. She hit his sword out of his hand, caught it, and aimed it at his throat. Maybe it WAS a good idea taking Ms. Feisty...

She narrowed her eyes at him and said "How did you escape?"

Sting just smirked.

"That I will never tell Ms. Captain"

I could see that he was reaching for his gun and I point my gun straight at his face. "Don't. You. Dare."

I say through clenched teeth. Sting sticks his hands up and then the doors slam open; causing Sting to fall forward, almost landing on Lucy. I quickly grab her, causing her to squeak , and pull her behind me. I still have my gun pointed at Sting. He's knocked out. I looked at the door and notice that it's his crew. Shit. I narrow my eyes and am about to shoot some of his men that started to file in my room until my crew: Gray, Erza, and more knock them all out. I hear a heavy sigh and I look back behind me and see that Lucy is pale white with her eyes closed, shaking. I put my gun in my holster and grab her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head and drops Sting's Sword.

"J-Just a little stirred up" I nod at her statement

"Erza, get Sting and his men into the cells. And Gray, can you get some food for Lucy?"

"Aye Sir!" The both of them tell and get to work. I make Lucy sit down on the bed and I go to grab my scarf. When I turn around I see that Happy is cuddling Lucy. I smile. He doesn't interact with anyone besides me and Wendy. And L-... I look down at my feet as I put my hands on my desk behind me and I sigh. Lucy reminds me of **her** so much. Her fighting spirit, her smile, everything. Maybe that's why I took her. Oh well. I push myself off of the desk and pet Happy when I get in front of Lucy. I crouch down so then I'm eye-to-eye with her.

"Listen Lucy" She looks at me and stays quiet. I sigh.

"I'm going to go to the deck. I want you to get dressed. Happy. Stay here with her and don't leave her side, got it?"

They both nod their heads. I leave my room, closing the door behind me.

"Captain!"

I look over to Bisca and Alzack.

"What is it Bisca, Alzack?"

"Sting and his men are all in their cells. And we have Elfman and Gildarts guarding their cells."

"Good. You are dismissed unless you have more news for me."

They both shook their head no. I walk up to the steering wheel and see Laxus.

"How are you Laxus?"

"Pretty good. How's that princess of yours?" He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes. "She's fine. Just stirred up. When will we reach the island?"

"In a few hours Captain"

"Good." I walk off back to the deck and see Lucy peaking her head out of my bedchamber's door.

"C'mon Lucy. Sting and his crew are locked up"

She nods her head and walks over to me with Happy flying closely to her head. I stick my hand out to her. She looks at me confused.

"C'mon Luce. I ain't gonna bite ya." I smirk at her "Unless you want me too"

She blushes at my statement and grabs my hand.

"There will be no biting Captain." She said with her nose up to the sky. I laugh and pick her up princess style. She blushes and hangs on tight.

"What are you!-" I just up to the bird's nest. And that's where we stayed until Laxus screamed "land hoy"(idk how to spell it)

I pick Luce up princess style again and she simply puts her soft, small hands around my neck. I jump down and put her down gently; but she keeps her hands around my neck and I look down at her, and she's looking up at me. Our trance was broken when Gray slapped my back. I curse and notice Luce laughing. I smile at her.

"Well Luce, you won't be leaving us because we can't have you telling the King where we stay." I motion towards Tenrou Island. I hear her breath get caught

"I-it's so beautiful..."

I grabs her hand and bring her onto the sand. I show her around, bring her to my hut and I show her where we meet up for meetings. I told her that she'll be staying with me in my hut. When dusk started, the fire out was already started and food was cooking. All of us surround the fire and eat, laugh, dance and even sing together. I look over to Lucy and see her clapping along to the music and smiling. I offer her hand to dance and she smiles. I smile back and hank her up and start dancing like everyone else (they're dancing like Wendy and Peter Pan. Look up Peter Pan and Wendy dancing and you'll figure out how they are dancing) a few hours after dancing Lucy and I sat back down and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I smile.

"Hey guys. I'm taking Lucy back to my place. Erza, can you tell Elfman and Gildarts to guard the cells and you guys swap?" I pick her up princess style again, not even waiting for their response. Lucy cuddles closer to me and I only smile to myself. Once we get back to my place; I put her onto my bed gently and I take off my shirt, belt and boots. I took off her boots and belt also so ten she'll be comfy. I lie down next to her and I pull her by the waist, so then she close to me, I slowly fall asleep.

**With Happy at the window:**

_She may not be **her, **but maybe she can heal Natsu..._

Happy flies back to the still partying crew to let the two sleep.

**_And Done!_**

**_What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I'll soon be posting another story too called Amnesia which will also be another NaLu Story. Anyways: wait until next time for Chapter 3!!!!_**


End file.
